Names
by OptimisticMuffins
Summary: Tony and Ziva welcome their second child into the world and her name comes as a surprise to the team. Team family, hints of Tiva. Oneshot.


**So another oneshot concerning the future of TIVA (because I will admit, the idea of them someday getting married and having a family makes me very happy). In which they name their daughter. Enjoy!**

**Just a note as to reading: The sections in italics aren't necessarily consecutive until you get to the last three. Those follow directly one after the other as a seamless conversation (the others are the same conversation, but missing some crucial bits as I obviously can't reveal the name until the end.) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, there would be no EJ Barrett (NUUUUU) and Ziva would have no interest in Ray. Alas, such is not the case.

* * *

**

"Hey," Gibbs says quietly as he enters the hospital room. "Thought I'd stop by before Abby gets here. Feeling alright, Ziver?"

"Quite," Ziva answers, smiling from the bed.

"No complications during delivery," adds Tony from his seat beside his wife, his arms cradling a small pink bundle. "Doctors say we should be able to head home relatively soon."

"I cannot wait." Tony chuckles at Ziva's grimace and shakes his head.

"She got a name?" Gibbs asks; Ziva and Tony exchange a significant glance.

"She's always had a name, Gibbs," Ziva says quietly.

* * *

_"The sonogram says it's a girl."_

_ "Yes it does, Tony."_

_ "So can we think of a name?"

* * *

_

"Well, not always, but we settled it pretty quickly," Tony amends with an affectionate glance at the infant in his grasp.

"That's unusual for the two of you." Gibbs smirks and Tony rolls his eyes before surrendering the bundle of blankets and baby to Gibbs' waiting arms.

* * *

_"Are you sure, Ziva?"_

_ "Yes. To keep her memory alive. After all, she really is the reason we met at all…and she was important to you, Tony."_

_ "What about you? Your mother, your sister…"_

_ "Our daughter requires a middle name, too. Tony, we would not be having this conversation if not for her. If life was fair, she would still be here. I want to honor what was taken from her and what grew from her loss."_

_ "Ziva David, you are the most incredible woman I've ever met."

* * *

_

"Well, she was pretty determined," Tony says. "Ziva made up her mind and refused to change it."

"You didn't know what to say," Ziva murmurs, and the new parents share another look that has Gibbs wondering what significant conversation he's missed. "But at least you got to choose her middle name."

* * *

_"Surely you have someone you would like to remember, Tony. I had my say when I chose her first name."_

_ "No way. The first name you chose meant a lot to me, Ziva. Maybe more than you realize. I…I want to honor the people you loved as much as you've done for me. It's only right. And I wish I'd met her. I think we would have gotten along pretty well."_

_ "Yes, I think you would have. She would be thrilled, you know, if she had not been killed so young. To have my child—our child—partially named in her memory."_

_ "So it's decided."

* * *

_

"She's a looker," Gibbs comments. "Must've got that from her mom." Tony pouts at the grin Gibbs and Ziva share, but finds he can't complain; he does agree that the new life resting in Gibbs' hands is quite possibly the most beautiful being he's ever seen.

"Gibbs, no fair! I wanted to hold baby Tiva first!" Abby's voice comes from the doorway which she and McGee have just come through, with Ducky following behind. Young LJ David-DiNozzo squirms in his Aunt Abby's arms at the sight of his parents and new baby sister and toddles to his father when set down, gazing curiously at the pink bundle.

"Tiva?" Tony questions.

"Tony and Ziva combined. C'mon, gimme! Oh, she's so adorable! I have first dibs on babysitting rights! Well, behind Gibbs of course but you know Gibbs has tools lying around everywhere so maybe it's a good idea to just leave babysitting for me—"

"Does the darling child have a name, my dear?" Ducky asks Ziva over Abby's cooing. Suddenly it is quiet, and all eyes are on Tony and Ziva as they divulge the information to the family gathered with them. Abby grows teary-eyed; Ducky, too, finds his eyes growing moist; McGee grins at Tony in appreciation.

* * *

_"It does have a certain ring to it. But for the next one we have to come up with something Italian-sounding. See, we've got the American and the Israeli covered, so the next one needs to have some authentic Italiano in it. Maria. Cecilia. Antonio. Feliciano."_

_ "No child of ours will ever have the name 'Feliciano.'"_

_ "Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch. Still, though…for a girl, we have a pretty solid name."_

_ "I like it."

* * *

_

Gibbs himself can't speak as he holds the child again, but he glances at the parents and knows they understand how touched he his by their choice, just as much as when they asked to name their first child after him.

"It's a beautiful name," Ducky murmurs, his voice radiating thanks that does not escape either Tony's or Ziva's notice.

"Ziva chose her first name," Tony says, reaching over and grasping his wife's hand tightly. Abby hands the baby off to McGee as the techie nods his gratitude and appreciation to Ziva, who smiles in return until the Goth reaches the bed. The ex-assassin's face shows apprehension for once, but Abby bends down and gives her a tender hug.  
"Thank you, Ziva. You have no idea how much that means to me. To us," she says shakily. "It's…thank you, so much."

Later, as Tony and Ziva gaze at their new child, they silently agree that their children will grow up to be as outstanding men and women as their namesakes have proven to be.

* * *

_"Yeah, I do too…Caitlyn Tali David-DiNozzo."_


End file.
